The Last Summer
by parkershae
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie have been best friends since birth, but when Rose tells Em that she loves him, everything falls to pieces. Months after her confession, the approach of her last summer in Forks motivates one of them to break the silence. ALL HUMAN.


**THE LAST SUMMER**

**Summary:**

**All Human.**

**Emmett and Rosalie have been best friends since they were born, literally. Their moms had been best friends since their grade school years, and they were even born within six hours of each other. They had decided that nothing would ever tear them apart, but when Rosalie develops feelings for him, everything falls to pieces. Months after her confession, they're still not speaking, but as her last summer approaches, one of them decides to break the silence. How will everything turn out?**

**A/N: Sorry. It kind of jumps straight to her realization, but her understanding of her love isn't really the focus of this story. It's what happens after that. Thanks! Review!**

**Rosalie's POV.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hand in hand, we fought against the other, trying to figure out who was the stronger one.

There was no steady winner; the power shifted from one of us, to the other, and back. Our arms began to shake, and our fingers grew tired, as we both bit our lips. I did my best to summon up all the strength I had, even using both hands, but it didn't matter. Within seconds, I was down.

"Can't you just let me win once?" I griped. I always lost to him in arm wrestling.

Emmett smiled that cocky smile of his and shook his head. "If you want to win, baby, you've got to do it fair and square."

I glared at him. "You're a dick."

"No, but I've got one, and you're welcome to suck it."

I rolled my eyes at his immature side. We often made sexual jokes towards one another, so I couldn't really say anything bad about it. We had been doing it for so long that it was like second nature to us; everything slipped out before we had a chance to send it through a filter.

He threw his arm around me, and we began to walk. "So… What do you want to do?"

"I kind of want to go to the mall," I stated.

"Rosieee," he groaned. "Don't make me."

I looked up at him with my puppy dog face. "Please, Emmybear?"

"Fine."

"Score!" I yelled as I pulled him to my red BMW convertible. "I love you!"

He rolled his eyes as we both hopped over our doors to get in. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Hours later, we were still searching the stores, and we finally landed in Victoria's Secret. I smiled mischievously as I pulled on the red lace bra and panties that I already knew I was going to buy and walked out of the dressing room.

"How do I look, Em?" I questioned seductively.

"Fucking amazing," he mumbled to himself, but I could hear it. "Red's a pretty color on you. You should definitely buy it."

I grinned, genuinely appreciating the compliment. "Thanks. I will."

I closed the door back to the fitting room I was occupying and changed into the clothes I was wearing, yet my lips never fell from the upward curve they were in. They didn't waver from their place, even after I bought my thirtieth item from the Seattle mall. Emmett kept looking at me like I was a girl crazy in love with shopping, but I didn't care.

"Can we please go now?" he asked.

I looked up, straight into his deep blue eyes, and instantly regretted making him walk around with me for hours. "Of course."

***

"Okay. So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked Emmett.

It had been a few days since we had gone to the mall, but I hadn't forgotten my idiotic smile or the look in his eyes. It still made me feel sick that I had made him so miserable and enjoyed it.

"You pick, even though I already know it's going to be some lame romance." He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Awe, you're so sweet. And you know me so well. _Definitely, Maybe _it is."

"Fine."

"You said I could pick!" I yelled, laughing.

He pulled me down on the bed beside him after I put in the disc and said, "You're right," in that voice of defeat.

While the movie was playing, I thought over some things that were confusing me terribly. Then, when Will had found the right person, I realized that I hoped I had, too.

"Emmett, I think I'm going to go home and to bed. I don't feel too well," I murmured.

"If you don't feel good, then I'm not letting you leave. You wanna sleep in here with me?"

I shook my head. "I need to be alone."

"I can sleep in the guest room if you want."

I didn't feel like fighting him. "Okay. Thanks. I'm sorry."

He kissed my forehead, and my body warmed up as he pulled out some of my pajama pants and a tank top that I kept there. I remember when we forced each other to keep drawers of our clothes at the other's house. That was about three years ago, but it seemed like a lifetime had passed by.

"Goodnight, Rosie. I'm next door if you need me." He left and shut the door behind him.

I snuggled into his blankets and breathed in his smell, sighing as I shut my eyes. I couldn't care about him in that way. I just couldn't.

**A/N: Not my best, but I was trying to rush this first chapter out. Sorry, but please review anyway! CHAPTER TWO IS COMPLETE. UP SOON!**


End file.
